erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fernando Sucre
Fernando Sucre, alongside Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, and Theodore Bagwell, battled the Alcatraz Escapees as a part of the Prison Breakers in Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees. He was portrayed by Atul Singh. Information on the rapper Fernando Sucre, played by Amaury Nolasco, is a fictional character from the American television series, Prison Break. He is introduced to the series in the pilot episode as the prison cellmate of the series protagonist, Michael Scofield, after ending up in prison by attempting to rob a liquor store to get enough money to pay for an engagement ring for Maricruz, his girlfriend. Although he originally wanted nothing to do with Michael's escape, he soon began to emphasise with Michael's situation and anxiety for Lincoln Burrows, and became a best friend and trusty sidekick to the brothers along their journey. Lyrics Fernando Sucre is in sandy brown, while Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, and Theodore Bagwell are in normal text. All four members of the group rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' So, the Anglins start to angle out their toy guns for the robbery Then attempt to cross the River, but their raft can't hold them properly And according to my tattoo plans, Frank will be stranded like his childhood And then West will be left on the rest of the chest with broken plans all piled up! Count me in on this thing Fish, I'll show these jerks my Sleight of Hand! It's not the first time I've seen dummies in cells who've failed to make a stand! Hold my pockets, and then I'll teach you how to Breakout like a man Why don't you wring out all your Birdmen and go fly back to Azkaban? You spent your life on a raft that just exceeded all its payload! You've got worse fucking breakout plans than Rafael Valadao! It's the End of the Tunnel, your death is certain and detected Now it seems that Allen's walls are much thicker than he expected! 'Verse 2:' Alright John Doe, I have to say, I'm quite impressed That all your secrets managed to screw up due to a Schweitzer Allen West! You got sunk like a Ball and Chain, and then swept out like a paper crane! I'm sick like Patoshik, spit out Pato-slick shit with a flow to send plans down a drain! But then even if you did survive, you whacks can't take your chances 'Cause try mixing with this supremacist and fall harder than Manche Sanchez! Now I'll drop you like a white sheet, leave you freaks to do the mopping Because that soap's the only type of thing you'll ever be worthy of dropping! Trivia *Along with his teammates, Sucre is the second character to rap in one location but in multiple different areas, after the Alcatraz Escapees. *Along with his teammates, he is the first character to originate from an American television series. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees Category:Atul Singh Category:ERBofSmoshery